War and Peaceville
War and Peaceville is the fourth episode of season two of Grojband. It is the thirtieth episode overall. Synopsis The citizens of Peaceville gather around to celebrate the 100 year anniversary since Peaceville was founded, which all goes wrong after Corey accidentally re-ignites an old feud between the Riffins and the Mallorys. Plot TBA Characters Major Roles *Corey Riffin *Kin Kujira *Kon Kujira *Trina Riffin *Laney Penn *Nick Mallory *Cylus Riffin *Brick Mallory Minor Roles *Mina Beff *Mayor Mellow *Barney *Party Danimal *Buzz Newsworthy *Chance Happening *Beatrice *Bertha *Ancestors: **Cylus Riffin (Pictured, Flashback) **Brick Mallory (Pictured, Flashback) **Flin and Flon Kujira (Pictured, Flashback) **Janie Penn (Pictured, Flashback) *Captain Carney (Unofficial; Flashback Cameo) *Chipper (Unofficial; Pictured) Quotes *Barney: The Mallorys were lame? I'm shocked! *Party Danimal: The Riffins were lyric thieves? *Laney (Sarcastically): I'm shocked. ---- *Chance: Fist just in! *(Chance punches Buzz and Buzz falls to the ground) *Buzz: Buzz down. ---- *Corey: There's no way Trina's gonna hug Nick no matter how cool he makes it look. *Laney: Yeah, she probably thinks it's (In Trina's voice) like super forbidden and junk or whatever. Ugh! *Corey: Solid Trina impression Lanes. ---- *Corey: Trina, you've gotta hug Nick. *Trina: Nick has become lame. Up has become down. Left has become Wednesday. For the full transcript, go here. Songs *100 Years Ago Today *100 Years Ago Today Remake Trivia *This episode reveals the back story of Peaceville and the history of the Riffin and Mallory family trees. *A possible ancestor of Captain Carney was seen in the flashback of the fight between the Riffins and the Mallorys as well as a possible ancestor of Chipper being seen pictured in Corey's memory book. Episode Connections *This is the second time Grojband has disbanded, before reuniting in the same episode. The first time where Grojband has disbanded was All You Need is Cake. *This is also the second time where the band has broken up with Kin and Kon became opposed to each other. The first time where the band has broken up with Kin and Kon was All You Need is Cake. *This is the fourth time Trina went into Love Diary Mode. The other three times were Pox N Roll, Helmet, and Ahead Of Our Own Tone. **Although this was the fourth occasion of Trina going into love diary mode, this is the first time Trina went into a love diary mode that wasn't changed in any way. *Captain Carney from the episode No Strings Attached was seen in the flashback of when Peaceville was first founded. It is unknown if this was actually him or if this was just an ancestor of his that looked like him. *Chipper was also seen in a picture but it was possibly one of her ancestors. *Beatrice and Bertha from the episode Rockersize return in this episode. *The tune to the song Henceforth without the lyrics was heard being played on the wax candle record. *At the beginning of this episode, Kin, Kon, and Laney were all surrounding a candle wax music record. Kin was teaching them about how people used to use this to play music. This was a reference to the beginning of the episode "Pox N Roll" where Kin, Kon, and Laney were watching a record player and Kin taught them about how people used to listen to music on them. Cultural References * The title of this episode is reference to Leo Tolstoy's novel War and Peace. Errors *Party Danimal and Barney were both on opposites sides of the wall when it was built but in one of the frames, they were both seen on the same side of the wall. Gallery Listening to the record.jpg Candle record.jpg 100 year old candles.jpg Corey comes in with a memory book.jpg Kin and Kon are crazed in happiness.jpg Corey shows them the memory book.jpg Corey shows them a picture of Cylus Riffin.jpg Corey tells them who Cylus is.jpg No old times mustache?.jpg They also see a picture of Flin and Flon.jpg And a picture of Janey with an old timey mustache.jpg Laney is not happy to tell them about Janey.jpg Corey plans to rock out at Peaceville's 100 year anniversary.jpg Trina yanks the book out of Corey's hands.jpg Trina is not going to let Corey rock out at the Peaceville Anniversary.jpg Trina shows the picture of Cylus Riffin and Brick Mallory.jpg Don't spoil my fun with your Grojnoise.jpg You got it you little dweebs?.jpg This city's gunna be built on a foundation of rock.jpg Rock walk on out.jpg Corey has left the garage.jpg Oh, but he's back to give off a little more noise.jpg Trina is Ragey.jpg Don't you two have the same family history?.jpg Genetic DNA transition.jpg The 100 year anniversary.jpg Mayor Mellow makes an announcement.jpg Take a look at this time capsule.jpg The Mallory and Riffin statue.jpg Buzz and Chance make a news report.jpg They get Nick and Trina on the news.jpg The photo covers Chance's face.jpg Chance shoves it out of her face.jpg Chance interviews Nick.jpg Buzz interviews Trina.jpg Let's take a look at this thing.jpg Mellow opens the jar.jpg FRAAAP!.jpg Mayor Mellow coughs.jpg The lyrics are in here.jpg The cricket in the audience.jpg The wind blows the note away.jpg Trina filing her nails.jpg FWAP!.jpg Yuck, reading..jpg Mina takes a red.jpg Mina is horrified to see what she just saw.jpg Trina tears the lyric page.jpg Uhh ... Trina?.jpg Oh, can it Mina.jpg Corey starts a wicked feud.jpg People like hurt each other and junk.jpg Hurt citizens of Peacevilel.jpg Trina's plans of hugging Nick.jpg Love wins!!!.jpg Mina is just ... Being Mina.jpg Build a spam.jpg Where are the lyrics?.jpg Here are your "lyrics" Corey.jpg Why did Tina just encourage you?.jpg Bah, who cares?.jpg file:Ultra_forbidden_hug.jpg See Also Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Episodes Focusing on Corey Category:Episodes Focusing on Trina Category:Episodes Focusing on Kin Category:Episodes Focusing on Kon